


Short and Sweet

by NeilJos10



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Okay kind of shameful, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Talk of switching teams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeilJos10/pseuds/NeilJos10
Summary: Neil is just coming to visit Andrew on a break.





	Short and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely my first smut and my first fanfic for the All For The Game series. Please go easy on me, I had no beta for this.

Neil stepped off of the plane with his small carry on in his hand, not needing anything more than what he could fit into the small bag. He made his way down the plane terminal, searching for his partner at the exit of the gate. The hectic Christmas crowd was beginning to make his skin crawl anxiously, but his expression stayed neutral as he continued his search for Andrew. Relief flood him when he found him at the front of the crowd waiting to take him home. Home, it felt so good to hear that after being separated from his partner for so long. Because they both had signed onto different teams, thousands of miles away, it was hard to see each other in person. Mostly they skyped and called each other several times a day, but it was always a relief when they could see each other again. Like now, standing in front of Andrew made everything feel real and he could relax again after two hours in a plane crammed with people. 

“You’re late,” Andrew said, but Neil could hear the silent  _ welcome home  _ that Andrew would not yet say out loud. 

“I can’t control the plane Andrew, what did you want me to do? Fly the plane myself?” Neil said offhandedly as they quickly made their way around the outskirts of the crowd and out of the airport. They walked to the car, Neil putting his bag into the back before getting in the passenger side. The majority of the ride itself was quiet, both of them having a cigarette on the way to Andrew’s apartment as Neil stared at his boyfriend peacefully. He was remembering the last time they were in this car together, when Andrew had to drop Neil off at the airport. This ride was significantly easier without the goodbye’s weighting them down.  

“Staring,” Andrew pointed out, no longer sounding as angry about it as he did when they first started out.

“You continue to say that, but I’ve yet to see you do anything about it” Neil replied teasingly, the banter familiar after the past five years that they had continued the ‘nothing’ they had between them. Andrew didn’t answer in words, but his slightly annoyed look said enough. Even after all that time, Neil hadn’t grown bored of the familiarity they had with each other. If anything it had just made it easier, it was something comfortable and permanent, a luxury that neither of them had been able to afford beforehand. And if Neil was being honest with himself, he didn’t think there was a thing short of death that could make him give it up. 

“The trading season is coming up,” Neil brought up quietly as they passed a large expanse of houses that all looked the exact same besides a few variations in decoration. Andrew answered with a nod, it was something they had talked about. Neil moving to Andrew's team. They decided earlier it would be the best for Neil to move, that way he could go live with Andrew at his apartment. 

“There's already rumours of trading that idiot Paul for you. Most of the team is behind it,” Andrew added to the conversation. Neil remembered several complaints from his boyfriend about the incompetent striker. Neil only hummed thoughtfully in response and the car returned to its previous silence.

Soon enough the car was pulling into the small, reserved area for Andrew’s apartment and they got out, Neil grabbing his bag before they moved up to the top floor. They were quiet until they made inside the apartment, Neil putting his bag down on the floor before following Andrew into the kitchen. 

“Yes or no?” Andrew asks him once he steps inside the kitchen, his back leaning against the counter. 

“Yes,” Neil replies saying nothing more as he stepped closer towards his partner allowing him space to do what he wanted. Andrew wasted no time in pulling him into an biting kiss, their bodies pressing against each other as they both drank in the feeling of each other after so long. This was what they had been waiting for, the feeling of being home and the comfort that came with it. The kiss said all the things that they wouldn’t and couldn’t yet say out loud to each other. When they finally pulled apart, Andrew looked up at Neil’s face as though he was thinking about something important.

“What are you thinking about?” Neil said, his head tilting in confusion.

“Nothing,” he replied, the corner of his lip quirking up in a way that wouldn’t be noticeable to anyone who wasn’t Neil. Neil only scoffed in reply, smiling at his lover in a teasing way.

“Where can I touch?” he asked, his hands fisted tight against his own shirt to keep himself from touching without permission. 

“Anywhere above my waist is okay for now,” Andrew instructed. Neil brought his hands up to rest on Andrew’s shoulders, feeling the hard muscle there before he leaned into another kiss, a yes until stated otherwise. As they kissed, Neil’s hands slowly moved down Andrew’s shoulders, stopping at his chest and staying there. He was content with just keeping his hands right there, feeling the strength and support that Andrew provided as his partner worked on taking him apart with his mouth. Neil was like putty against him, content in just letting him lead in the kiss and relaxing as the past three months melted away. 

“I want to blow you, yes or no?” Andrew asked, his lips just barely brushing against Neil’s, making a shudder run down his spine.

“Yes, Andrew. Of course,” he said, his breaths becoming shallow and quick as he leaned more against him. Andrew lead him backwards until his back rested against the wall, watching him as he got down on his knees.

“Hands stay above the shoulders,” Andrew instructed Neil as his hands slowly untied Neil’s pants and freeing his quickly hardening erection. He pressed a kiss against Neil’s hipbone, an action that would be called soft if it was anyone besides Andrew. But since it was him, and because nothing he did was soft for the sake of just being so, Neil saw it as what it really was. A reassurance that things were still the same after all the time spent apart. And Neil thought that he would much rather have that then Andrew being soft with him anyway.

Neil had his hands gently curled into Andrew’s hair, his fingers tightening when Andrew wrapped his lips around his cock and slowly took him inside his mouth. He gasped, the feeling of Andrew’s mouth around him welcome after the past three months. It didn’t take long for Neil to be reduced to small whimpers and whines, trying to keep himself quiet as Andrew continued. He didn’t think that he would last long with this pace. He could already feel himself getting closer to release as his partner quickly took him apart with just his mouth.

“Andrew, Andrew, yes,” he gasped, his eyes fluttering shut as his hands threaded through Andrew’s light hair. Neil wanted nothing more than to do the same to Andrew, to make him feel good enough to let go. He still stood by his statement of wanting to see Andrew loose control, no matter how long ago it was. 

Much too soon, Neil could feel himself nearing his release and he warned Andrew with a choked version of his name. He then spilled into Andrew's mouth with a long, drawn out moan, watching his lover as he slowly pulled off and looked up at Neil. 

“I- can I?” Neil asked hesitantly, motioning towards Andrew's obvious bulge. 

“Yes, Neil,” he answered, standing back up and leaning with his back against the counter. 

“Where can I touch?” Neil asked Andrew, hands by his side until he was given permission to touch him.

“Anywhere but my ass,” Andrew answered, already removing his shirt to throw to some forgotten area of the room. Where didn't matter to Neil, the only thing he was focused on was Andrew and getting him off. He was quick to begin, hands roaming over Andrew's firm arms and chest as Neil kissed him deeply. Andrew's hands settled over Neil's hips, subconsciously bringing him closer to his chest while Neil moved his hands lower. He took no time with teasing, going right down to undo Andrew's pants and tugging them down to the floor with his boxers, and soon Neil himself as he dropped to his knees. He flicked his tongue out to taste the bitter precum that collected over Andrew's tip before bringing him into his mouth. Neil wasted no time, running his tongue over the head as his cheeks hollowed out. He did all the tricks that he knew Andrew reacted the best to, licking under the head and sucking hard around him and was rewarded by the sound of Andrew's hitched breath and quiet grunts. 

Neil continued this until he heard a shuddered breath above him, quickly followed by Andrew's cum filling his mouth. He swallowed with a certain type of satisfaction that came after he managed to make Andrew cum.

“Neil,” Andrew said, catching his attention quickly. Neil looked up at his boyfriend before pulling off and getting off his knees. The hard floor made him feel like they would be bruised by tomorrow morning. 

“Yes?” Neil said as he stood up with the help of the counter. Andrew looked at him with a meaningful look, something more than his usual apathy hiding behind those hazel eyes. He doesn't say anything else, but walks into their bedroom with the door open as an invitation for Neil to follow. His intent was clear.

Without hesitation, Neil walked in behind him to see Andrew already laying in the bed with his back to the wall and with space left for Neil to crawl in after him. Neil was hungry, but his exhaustion won him over and he climbed into the bed facing Andrew. Neither of them said anything, not feeling the need to add anything. They were both content with just laying there, in the company of the one they trusted the most. And Neil let the silence lull him into a peaceful daze. It had been a perfect welcome home, Neil thought to himself and put off getting unpacked for later. Right now, he was happy to lay down with Andrew for the rest of the day.


End file.
